


More Exciting Than the Movies - #5

by Waldo



Series: Five Times John and Carson Met Outside of Canon [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets in a car accident... and he wasn't even in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Exciting Than the Movies - #5

John leaned against the brick wall. The ticket window wouldn't even open for another half an hour, but he'd been waiting a month for this movie to come out. He'd even decided not to find a date or a group of guys from his dorm or the football team to go with so he wouldn't be bothered during it.

He closed his eyes and turned his face into the late summer sun, hunching into his jacket as the evening wind cooled the air. The only warning he got that something had gone wrong was the scream from the girl in line in front of him. Then it felt like he'd taken a hit by a three-hundred pound linebacker. He remembered having the oddest thought – he never hit the ground. Then the pain blossomed.

He wasn't sure if he actually blacked out or not, but he was suddenly aware of a hand on his shoulder and someone prying his eye open. "Hello?" a strangely accented voice calling in his ear. "Are you conscious? I need you to open your eyes if you can hear me. My friends are checking on the driver. I'm going to stay here with you until the ambulance gets here."

John pried his eyes opened and looked at the guy holding him upright against the wall. His eyes traveled up and down for a second before realizing that he was pinned to the wall by a little red sports car that apparently had jumped the curb and plowed straight into him. His head rolled to the side and he noticed that the girl who'd been in front of him was bleeding from a cut on her head.

"She'll be alright," the guy holding him up said. "She got a bit of a cut when that sign came down on her, but it's not so bad."

John just nodded slowly as he took in the seriousness of his own condition. "I'm stuck," he said lamely.

"I know. Mark and Jeff are checking on the driver. Once they do, we'll get them to see if they can get the car to move back and we'll lay you down. But don't move until we can assess your spine."

"You a doctor?" John asked. The guy talked like a doctor. John supposed that was a good thing.

"Aye, Carson Beckett, second year medical student at the university hospital. Luckily enough, my friends and I are all specializing in casualty - what you Americans like to call emergency medicine. So we do this all day, every day." Just then Carson heard the ambulance sirens in the distance. "Oh good, here they come. Who shall I tell them we've got here?"

John smiled a little. "John Sheppard." He tried to raise his hand, but it was far too much effort.

"Well, John Sheppard, looks like you're night's plans have had a wee bit of rearranging, but I think you're going to be fine."

John smiled. "I seem to be in pretty good hands."


End file.
